An Unwilling Visit
by Maria rainbow
Summary: She-wolf Freya (Jap. Tsundora) is dragged in a local club that are known for some surprises. She's reluctant, but later she will be very grateful for meeting with one sexy she-wolf Whitney (Jap. Bianka). [The idea is changed prompt on Tumblr. Written for the beginning of Pride Month.]


"Freya, you need to go to this club we told you about recently," one of wolves said.  
All of them were plain looking she-wolves, but theyーunlike Freyaーliked to have fun.  
"It's wonderful there. You should go to there and relax. You're an adult. The club has one of its surprises every weekend, and each of two days it's something different."  
"You're wrong," another friend intervened. "There's a surprise every Friday too. Why not to have a wonderful time after a long week?"  
"All right, girls. Once Freya is inside she'll not want to leave." The first friend said assuredly. "So all is set. Tomorrow at 8 p.m. They'll start in an hour, so we'll have plenty of time."  
"No, I don't want to go!"  
"Objections aren't accepted.  
Next day was Saturday. Freya's Friends came to her place in advance. It was a little after 7 p.m. Of course, she hadn't even chosen what to put on. However, as soon as she had seen her friends all in sexy clothes, she couldn't resist.  
"All right, I'll go, but if it's not my cup of tea, I'll leave you at once."  
The friends wanted Freya to stay for a while; because they know her and were sure she would like any of surprises.  
She chose crop top and short shorts. "I'm ready," she sighed.  
"Hey, chin up! You'll love the place."  
The friends arrived earlier to not be later and to let Freya look around to feel herfpself more comfortable.  
"A surprise starts at 10 minutes past 9 p.m.," one of the friends explained. "No guest ever know what it is. They do whatever they want. All of us, however, know what kind of surprise it is, but we din't want to spoil pleasure of seeing it by your own eyes."  
"Even a little? Please."  
All the friends weren't going to talk anything, but one she-wolf slapped Freya playfully. She rubbed her butt, smiling.  
"It's boring, amd I'm going home. I don't care anout your opinion."  
"All right, you have to wait less than fifteen minutes until a surprise starts. If it's not your cup of tea, go wherever you want to spend the rest of the day and part of the nught completely alone."  
"Agree. Honestly, I'm curious what this club prepared for today."  
It started at 10 minutes past 9 p.m. sharp.  
Freya looked at the stage and couldn't say a word. There was a do very sexy white wolf with blue eyes. She was dressed in zipped leather jacket and long skirt.  
"Hey, everybody!" She greeted viewers. "Ready for a surprise?" She added seductively, making Freya feeling mouth watering.  
All the guests shouted in agreement.  
"I'm ready to start. Just a little preparation before main part."  
"She'll not leave until this sexy girl is finished," one of friends whispered to other.  
The girl on the stage untied her skirt and threw it at the opposite side on the right. All the viewers were impressed by what they were seeing. Instead of long skirt, there were short tight-fitting denim jeans. Leather jacket joined the skirt. She had very short shirt.  
"Do you see this pole? I think I don't need explaining what I'll be doing for at least half an hour."  
The girl came to the pole and started to make very hottest poses. Her movements were slow but so very seductive.  
It was a club for females, so some lesbians and bisexuals were snogging their friend or friends soon.  
There were a lot of pairs and threesomes, so she had some space to make a way right up to the stage.  
Freya was standing, adoringly looking at the stripper.  
"Want more?" The performer asked in about half an hour.  
The crowd was very turned on, and they shouted in agreement.  
Eventually, the sexy she-wolf was going to go. "That's all for today. Maybe you'll see me someday here performing again. Nobody knows when stripping will be a surprise of a day."  
The girl descended the scene andーto Freya's amazementーshe approached to her.  
"Hi, I'm Whitney. I suppose you come alone?"  
"Iーno butー"  
"Ah, she dared to leave you."  
"N-no, I'm with a few friends. They're somewhere behind."  
"Can you just not think about them for a while? We can have a wonderful time together. They probably had several hot kisses and something else. I'm a rare performer, but I've been here almost every three last days of a week for a few years. I know what I'm talking about."  
"Y-yes."  
"All right. Say your name, and we'll continue in a much better place."  
"Sorry, I'm Freya."  
"It's s good name. Let's go."  
They were in a private place. "This room is for girls who participate in a surprise. There can be one or a few at the same time. It's a good place to dress and take a rest. It's also a place to go to if a performer or performers want to relax after something they have done on stage. That's why here's this big bed."  
Needless to say, the girls have a wonderful time on that bed. Whitney asked Frey to come next day, and she agreed at once. It seems she will be there every the time when Whitney will go.


End file.
